


Wintertime

by DanniGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blindness, Falling In Love, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniGraves/pseuds/DanniGraves
Summary: Grindelwald拿走了Graves能看到世界的权利，Graves因此失去了工作，被限制了魔法，变成了普通人，可Grindelwald突然发现他被这个人牢牢的吸引了，于是，一年之后，他回来了，默默的观察这个曾经的囚徒，看他平静的生活，所以担心自己不被接受，所以一直在用别人的身份当着守护者，可日子久了，他逐渐明白，有些东西，保持原样才是最好的。





	Wintertime

Percival Graves  
毫无疑问，冬天是一个不招人喜欢的季节。大雪下了好几天，导致屋子里太冷了，毛衣起不到作用，冷到Graves不得不停止想象外面白茫茫的世界。放在角落里的唱机还在缓缓转动，经过结尾的小段留白，最终发出‘咔’的一声，完全停了下来。而墙上的挂钟在几分钟之前报过了时间，晚上九点。  
他伸手拍醒卧在自己大腿上睡着的猫，右手臂使劲撑住扶手，费了很大力气从沙发上站起来。在站起来的一瞬间，先是轻微打了个哆嗦，才向前走出几步，找到方向，用魔法点燃壁炉。很快，火焰噼噼啪啪燃烧木料的声音就传进了耳朵，可身体还是冷，手背皮肤摸上去凉得像河里的冰面。他愣了愣，突然想起壁炉右边的架子上应该搁有一条Tina送来的羊毛薄毯。转身向前迈出一步，把手伸进堆出好多层的柔软织物中仔细寻找了好几秒钟，扯了半天才把它顺利地抽出来。  
他喜欢这条毯子带来的感觉，坦白说，在心里偶尔能感觉到空洞的时候，真的很想看看这条作为礼物的毯子究竟是什么颜色，带着什么样的花纹。还有那只同样拥有臭脾气的黑猫，这段时间必须独自待在家显然对这个勇士不太公平。他很久没看见它了，虽然一直清楚地记得，它长着一身油亮的黑毛，但是现在根本想象不出这个家伙长成了什么样子。当然，如果它长得太胖，身体和脸变了形，就必须得控制食量，不过或许是服从于过去养成的习惯，他从来没有真正减少过它碗里的东西，一次都没有。  
Percival Graves依然喜欢绷着他那张看上去特别阴郁但又十分漂亮的脸，尽管这张脸上有什么东西已经被迫改变了。为此他必须主动离开国会，放弃继续做那个倒霉的安全部长。毕竟，没人会真的希望一个受到巨大创伤，并且已经不再强大的巫师继续做他们的守护者，即使那个人是值得信赖的Graves。他表示完全能够理解他们的想法，也能说服自己去接受它。因为就在一年前的冬天，比现在还要冷的冬天，他遇到了那个把灾难带给他的巫师，然后就此开始遭受大量其他人根本无法想象的残酷折磨。  
Graves有时候会盯着车水马龙的街道想象自己的死亡，但当他筋疲力尽地躺在黑魔王特意打造的笼子里，流血，挣扎，喘息，才绝望地意识到，可能自己过于高估自己了，原来想象中的死亡居然以这种形式毫无防备地来到了眼前。它离自己那么近，近到无力招架，近到根本来不及做出计划，甚至一点点都不能由自己决定。

披上毯子，小心翼翼地走进厨房，准确找到杯子和咖啡壶的位置，给自己倒了半杯尚有余热的液体，加完糖，再数着步数折回来，用手臂撑住扶手，重新陷进沙发。浑浊的眼睛随着头部小幅度转动而茫然地眨了眨，直到那只刚被他叫醒的猫打着呼噜，再次轻巧地跳回膝头，身体才算完全放松下来。举起杯子送到嘴边，喝了一小口，就立刻为自己尝试性地多放了半勺糖而厌恶地皱起眉。  
正在经历的生活并没有产生多大变化，除了不再需要上班，不再需要执行各种关于魔法安全的任务，不再被各色的灯光打扰。每天他还是会在固定的时间里醒来，换好衣服，吃简单的早餐，喂了猫之后就出门走走，拿着麻鸡发明出的导盲杖在前面的地上敲敲打打。接着，来到固定的摊位上买绿茶，还有一小袋面包。卖这些东西的麻鸡是个善良的年轻男孩，每次见到他，都会提前在装绿茶的纸杯外面套好隔热纸，还会问他需不需要别的帮助。但Graves总是摇摇头，微笑着表示自己绝对不会因为走路而摔倒。在这之后，付给这个年轻人正好的钱，转身穿过小街，走进公园，来到喷泉旁边，坐在木质长椅上用面包屑喂停在身边的鸽子。晚上回到家就听音乐，钢琴都懒得碰，吃晚餐，洗澡，偶尔会用魔法让那些书自己念出内容，最后喝上一杯，在固定的时间里上床睡觉。  
只是在这一年里最值得苦恼的事情就是，不管他怎么努力，似乎都无法完全适应现在的状态。特别是走路，Graves开始怀疑直觉，仿佛在前面永远会有一个被人提前布置好的陷阱，特意等着他一脚踩进来。那么，这样看起来，还是有什么改变了的――他是无比幸运地从黑魔王手里活了下来，然而，那双眼睛就此被蒙上了一层灰暗的迷雾，不再像过去那样夺目，锐利，不再像能留住阳光的明亮水潭，不再像能让星辰停留的珍贵琥珀，也不再会让人想起生活在林子里那些勇敢而强壮的雄鹿。  
回想起被囚禁的那段日子，顶着昏沉的意识和遍布全身的疼痛，扔掉尊严努力活着，不止一次听到过黑魔王弯下腰，伏在他耳边，不紧不慢地表达心中的喜爱和欣赏，愉快地称赞他有多么勇敢，固执，骄傲，感叹他拥有如何震慑人心的美丽和强大。也许在某些时候他还对他说过几句别的，可Graves全都不记得了，大多数时候那个巫师的声音听上去都会显得相当不真实，却又可怕得像一道无法解除的古老咒语。不过，在这个世界上恐怕没人会选择质疑，Gellert Grindelwald的存在就是在每个想要抵抗他的人生命中注定出现的诅咒。  
Graves只觉得那个男人就是一只动物，是一只残忍，冷漠，聪明的大型动物。总是乐此不疲地用魔法撬开他的头颅，用长鞭抽打他的脊背，用寒冷冻僵他的心脏，用牙齿啃咬他的皮肤。甚至在最后一次见面时，突然毫无理由地来了兴致，觉得自己至少要从这位部长身上拿走一样最值得珍藏的东西。于是，在被扔进地狱等死之前，Graves彻底失去了自己眼前的光明。  
“我真的不忍心把它们拿走，Percy，但是，我太喜欢它们了。”  
黑魔王在说出这句话时，手指正捏着原本不属于他的魔杖，漫不经心地把玩，垂下视线，凝视眼前这个经不住咒语而半昏迷的囚徒，想了想，终于兴趣盎然地落下了杖尖。而Graves从不知道自己的魔杖会成为一只可怖的冷血爬虫，慢慢滑过苍白的脖颈，掠过沾血的脸颊，把散落在额头的几缕头发挑起来，最后，一点一点地将他推进深不见底的黑暗。  
“我知道你会永远记得我，永远。”  
Graves猛然意识到了自己将会被这个巫师夺走什么，他拼命睁大眼睛，然而越来越糟糕的视野带来的恐惧已经不受控制地在身体内部快速蔓延。他什么都看不见了，Grindelwald应该还站在原地看着他，看着他手足无措地发抖，听着他微弱但紧张的呼吸，突然发出了一声意味不明的轻笑。  
感觉告诉他，这个危险的巫师蹲下了身体，接着，伸出手用力捏住自己的下巴，把干燥的嘴唇覆了上来。他知道他顾不得回过神来反抗了，那张留有波本酒味的嘴缓慢含住了微微张开的唇瓣，尽可能温柔地吸吮，摩擦，啃咬，似乎想要再给自己的猎物施舍一个看起来无比仁慈的亲吻。不过曾经在这里发生过的一切只会让他更接近心狠手辣的魔鬼。  
现在，除了眼前永远不会改变的颜色还在执拗地天天提醒他Grindelwald到底对他做过什么残忍的事以外，一切都过去了。他不会崩溃，不会发疯，甚至还可以保证自己能继续把这样安静的日子过下去，但如果是某件谁都没有能力做出改变的事情，就不值得耿耿于怀。比如黑魔王意料之内的越狱，比如治疗这位部长的眼睛，整个北美大陆居然没人知道该如何解开那个人给他留下的咒语，尽管那双眼睛依然老老实实地待在眼眶里，哪儿都没去。  
起初，他根本没对能活下去抱有希望，所以Graves几乎在医生的宣判结果落下来那一瞬间，就接受了这个事实。与此同时，他还知道自己将会得到一份难得的平静。这个猜测是从Seraphina Piquery听到身边的得力帮手确定再也看不见任何东西，然后站在病床旁边，用遗憾的语气建议，他在出院后必须主动向国会提出辞职开始，他就知道了。  
“这个选择对你有好处，Graves，至少可以保证你的记忆不会被公之于众。”  
“我知道，过几天我会辞职的。”他自然懂得她具体指的是什么，对此，也不想再绞尽脑汁想出什么看似合理的解释。在今天之前，所有关于伤痕检查和治疗过程的报告都被医生放在了国会主席的办公桌上。换句话说，Piquery已经知道了在他身上发生过的所有事。于是，Graves抬起头，摆出一副了然的表情，弯起嘴角笑了笑。“Thank you，Madam President.”  
“考虑到整件事的原因，国会将像过去那样，继续保证你的生活，还会保护你的安全，所以，别担心。”  
说到这儿，她似乎轻轻地叹了口气，不知道有没有因为Grindelwald和这个下属带来的沉重感而紧紧皱起眉头。但她的声音听起来已经不再像工作时那么严肃，也不再是冰凉的，丝毫不包括多余的感情。  
“谢谢。”Graves点点头，又说了一遍。  
回到空了很久的家，收起过去展开的羽翼，礼貌而冰冷地拒绝掉所有想来探望他的人。脱掉外套，摸索着把它挂在熟悉的位置上，再慢慢找到沙发，只觉得向来难以捉摸的时间更是变得忽快忽慢，它不再那么明显了，而是藏在墙上的挂钟滴滴答答的声音里，或者藏在那只黑猫嘟嘟囔囔着把爪子搭在他腿上的次数里。  
能活下来，就足够好了，他总是这么说。  
离开医院两个星期后，Theseus Scamander那个麻烦的英国佬特意派出一只猫头鹰寄了封信过来，还体贴的用魔法给他省去了不少读信时肯定会产生的问题。这一点儿都不令人惊讶，Newt Scamander，他那个刚刚离开美国的宝贝弟弟，肯定把这段时间发生过的事情都告诉了他。所以这家伙才会在信里除了表示担心老朋友的精神和身体状况外，还镇定地询问需不需要来特意探望。  
其实他们两个有很多年没见了，当时认识彼此的时候都还很年轻，每天凑在一起办了不少在那个年纪才会做的蠢事，脑子里装满了稀奇古怪的新鲜想法，无忧无虑地大笑，洋溢着永远耗不完的激情。Graves得承认，到现在为止，那段经历仍然是自己生命中最值得回味的一段。不过这种情绪并不妨碍他最后回信过去，轻描淡写地告诉Theseus自己已经出院了，精神和身体都还不错，暂时不需要他放下手边的事，特意从英国过来一趟。事实上他依旧固执地不想用自己现在的样子去见任何人，特别是这些能代表过去，可以称作是朋友的人。而且如果真要接受这个人的照顾，Graves只觉得自己的生活将会变得更加无法想象。

时间慢慢地过去，久久仰头坐着，忽然感觉到猫在上下起伏的均匀呼吸中动了动，翻出肚皮，又迷迷糊糊地哼了几声，咂咂嘴。这就让他忍不住露出笑容，低下头，仿佛能看见它的模样而愉快地眨了眨眼睛，说服自己忍住了点根烟的念头。这个小爱好是几个月前刚出现的，每当一不留神陷入回忆，惊叫着从噩梦中逃离，满身大汗地醒来，起初辗转反侧的他没过多长时间就发现，只有烟草带来的浓烈味道才能让自己尽快找到平静。而且，这比其他人不停地告诉他‘现在很安全’有用多了。  
壁炉里的火焰还在燃烧，温暖带来的倦意提醒他应该已经到了午夜，总之肯定很晚了。把杯子放在旁边的小桌上――这张小桌子出自另一位Goldstein的好心，好心地考虑到了他的不方便。稍微犹豫了几秒钟，还是懒得把猫叫醒，再撑着扶手站起来，回到床上躺好。繁琐的步骤让他就这样闭上了眼睛，即使眼前依然和刚刚没什么区别，却还是能有效地帮助他完全安静下来，几个呼吸之后，悄悄睡着了。

 

固执的老男人每一天都过得毫无变化，又是同一个时间，Graves醒了过来。正好听到有什么东西不情愿地摔成了四分五裂，该死，不用想也知道，肯定是那只蠢猫制造出的意外。毛绒绒的小混蛋脑子里的最大爱好就是时不时送他点惊喜，刚刚的声音肯定是它把昨晚顺手放在小桌上的咖啡杯推到了地上。  
“Mory，你对我有什么意见吗？”  
黑猫叫了一声，跳下桌子溜走了。他只好无奈地朝那个方向施了复原咒，又把杯子弄回手里，点上烟，站起来准备去厨房烤两片面包。尽管脾气被厄运磨掉了不少，可不管怎样，他始终都会对Mory保持最大的宽容和最多的耐心。他爱这家伙。面包在落进盘子的瞬间就烤好了，冒着属于谷物让人无法抗拒的香气。Graves夹着烟，站在洗涤池边，听着水从管子里哗啦啦地流出来，只觉得自己很想看雪。  
当时，他就是在纽约第一场雪飘下来的傍晚遇到了Grindelwald。对方早就为他设计好了陷阱，吸引这位尽职的安全部长来到废弃的工厂群。那片建筑被大片干枯的荒草从这个世界隔绝开来，没人记得那儿，所以，没人知道他被打败，更没人知道黑魔王用了他的身份。他还记得那个金发日耳曼巫师穿着一件灰色带毛领的大衣，把魔杖斜斜地插在口袋里，站在落日余晖下，眯起两只颜色不一样的瞳孔，暗示他一步步走近，脸上露出饶有兴趣的表情，看样子已经等了很久。  
“我一直期待和你面对面，Mr. Graves。”  
然后他们就动起了手，随着咒语出现的光芒从两人杖尖直射出去，弹开，或者连接成刺眼的光鞭，用异常短暂的时间划破天空。雪下得更大了，建筑物的轮廓开始模糊，周围的环境也即将被夜晚吞没。风吹起衣角，黑魔王毫不费力的攻击让他渐渐感到吃力，却依然执拗得要命，拼命反击不肯认输。后来，在天边最后一丝带着温度的阳光消失时，眼前突然增强的亮光立刻把他拖入了黑暗。再后来就只剩下黑暗，永远走不出去的黑暗。  
养成的习惯催促人们继续向前生活，出去散步之前，Graves决定给自己换条厚羊毛围巾。因为走出这道门，就意味着他不能用魔法给自己保暖了。无时无刻不在担心暴露的国会明确限制了他使用魔法的范围，他们认为这位失去判断能力的前部长已经不能保证自己使用魔法的地点，而在美洲大陆上，唯一不需要判断周围是不是有麻鸡存在的场所只剩下他的家。  
拧开门，扑面而来的冷空气让他在缩起脖子的同时，不由得为自己做出了正确决定感到高兴。外面的雪早就停了，皮鞋谨慎地落下，踩在积雪上发出一阵阵令人愉快的细微声响。他决定用比平时慢两倍的速度前进，才走了几步，就马上意识到外面的路比平时滑了不少，大概是昨夜迅速降温让路面结了冰，但只要注意些，还能勉强走稳。  
慢慢吞吞走到目的地买绿茶和面包时，那个年轻的麻鸡立刻走了过来，主动抓住他的手臂引导方向，让他高度集中注意力的大脑休息了一小会儿。男孩似乎知道这个人肯定会来，所以已经在特意等着他了，或许还在担心这个看不见的老家伙会在路上摔倒，出什么意外。  
“谢谢你，我能行。”他笑了笑，脚下却没注意，身体一歪，差点滑倒。  
“请让我帮助你，先生，今天的路不好走，你还要去公园里吗？”  
男孩把他的胳膊抓得更紧了，显而易见，这个正确动作有效制止了刚刚不太妙的趋势，充满善意的声音听上去比之前哪次都要执着。Graves没法再拒绝，只能点点头算是回答。对于魔法国会的前部长来说，除了自己允许的情况外，无法拒绝别人的小帮助是一种相当怪异的感觉。以前的他足够强大，强大到从不需要任何人插手他的事情，于是渐渐习惯了拒绝其他人表现出的好意。但现在，他不得不承认这孩子说得没错，今天的路确实让人步履艰难。可在承认事实的同时，心里突然对后面还要走的路没了底，想了一下，竟然不知道该说些什么才好。“今天应该不会再有人来了，”套好隔热纸的绿茶被塞到手里，男孩叮叮咣咣地收拾了一阵，又说：“如果你不介意的话，我很希望可以陪你去公园。”  
“我想这就不需要了，孩子，你还有自己的事。”  
“如果我坚持呢？”  
这个什么都不知道的年轻人向年长者发出了类似挑衅的疑问，Graves不太喜欢这个语气，皱起眉，屏住呼吸，不由得怀疑他在善良的外壳下是不是隐藏着别的身份，或者别有用心。可仅仅在一瞬间，他就知道对方并图不了自己什么。黑魔王应该早就返回了欧洲，总之肯定不会再来找他了，更不会特意派出哪个信徒打扰他的生活。现在，端着装满绿茶的纸杯，站在这里的Graves只是一个眼睛看不见的普通人，和任何一个麻鸡比起来都找不出区别。甚至更不愿意和其他人交往，更不喜欢提自己的事，还有着古怪的脾气和莫名其妙的习惯。所以，十分肯定的是，他已经对任何人都没用了。  
“好吧，你赢了。”他耸耸肩，终于松了口。  
男孩的手又伸过来，抓住手臂，带着他一起走上了通往公园的路。期间什么都没说，仅仅是哼了几句没词的旋律，应该是来自于某支听上去很轻松的歌，似乎正在为自己刚刚取得的胜利而感到心情愉快。Graves看不见他的表情，只能专心凭感觉配合他的速度，只不过对方显然觉得他才是需要被照顾的一个。不管怎样，他们的脚步都落得十分平稳，像是本来就很擅长在雪地上行走似的。  
“说老实话，先生，今天你可以选择待在家里，鸽子群并不是每天都会来。”男孩先是帮忙扫掉长椅上的雪，扶他坐下，就站在了旁边。  
“我知道。”  
“那为什么还要坚持出来？”  
“自从我离开了学校，就再也没有好好体会过下雪的感觉。”每个人的感情都喜欢挑些特殊时刻突破理智防线，而Graves的感情让他的大脑放弃了再顾及面前的人。男孩没有说话，于是他挺直腰，把原本放在积雪上抚摸的手收回来，搁在膝盖上，扬起脸轻轻笑了起来。“至少在我能看见的时候没有这么做过。”  
“发生什么事了吗？我是说，你的眼睛。”  
“意外，有一场意外伤到了眼睛，就在上个冬天。”  
把Grindelwald的出现形容成意外一点儿都不为过，他知道这一点，况且，任何意外都是无法预料无法防止的，那个人具备这种特质。  
“我很抱歉，”男孩说，“让你又想起了糟糕的事情。”  
“别放在心上，”Graves从他的声音中听出了由衷的歉意，但完全没必要，毕竟这件事不是任何一个无关的人犯下的错。无辜的麻鸡还被抹去了记忆，更是什么都不知道。可是莫名的内疚感让他连忙开口补充道：“一切都过去了。”  
不知道从什么时候开始，Graves已经从自然地转移话题变得能像普通聊天一样聊起他的眼睛，语气平淡得仿佛是谈起了其他人的事情，甚至到今天，他还能做到平静地安抚不相干的人。合上眼皮，深深吸了口气，冬季凛冽的味道冲进鼻腔，又顺着气管灌入肺部，意外地让他想起了第一次尝试白兰地的情景。  
高浓度的酒精能给人带来冒冒失失的欲望，陈酿出的柔和口感又会让人拥有根本不切实际的美好幻想。也许生命之水的魔力就在于，轻而易举地让人们忘记世界上根本没有那么多希望。所以想要快乐的人们才需要靠酒精找寻那东西，免得让自己沉溺在痛苦中，直到死去。  
“是一场爆炸吗？我听说爆炸产生的强光会导致失明。”过了一会儿，男孩又问他。  
“是。”Graves有点想笑，随即想起麻鸡理解的爆炸和巫师世界的完全不同，却还是忍不住因为这个男孩丰富的想象力对他多了几分好感。“一场人为的爆炸。”  
“你一定很想杀了那个凶手。”  
他愣住了，心脏跳动的声音在瞬间被放大好几倍，内心吼叫着，脸上的表情凝固在了爆炸那个词的结尾，完全没想到这个男孩会突然这么说。而黑魔王就这样以另一种形式被随意地提及，那张脸也毫无预兆地出现在了脑海里。这很怪，似乎就是Grindelwald正盯着他，讽刺地笑着，等待他说出回答，就像过去在他身上试验大量的奇怪咒语时，永远都会摆出来的那副期待表情。Graves张了张嘴，一点儿都没注意到身体在微微地发抖，只注意到了自己很想从口袋里摸支烟出来，但忙了半天，空荡荡的口袋才提醒想起烟盒忘在了厨房的桌子上，没带出来。  
“我杀不了他。”   
“也许…”  
“别说了……”他猛地站了起来，摇摇头，哑着嗓子制止了这个年轻人令人烦躁的声音。他不怕提到他，只是不希望自己以这种形式回到过去，再被迫想起那个人大笑的模样，再把自己和他牢牢地绑在一起。手指冻得失去了知觉，他握了握拳头，却没听到男孩的动静，只听到自己在烦躁地叹气。“你知道的够多了，孩子。回去吧，我也要回去了。”  
“请让我送你，先生，算是道歉。”  
“不用，我自己能找回去。”  
难以抑制的愤怒情绪带来的尴尬逼迫他冷静了下来，但更多的固执又促使Graves没再说一个字，而是转过身，朝着记忆中的方向慢慢走开了。也许那个男孩还站在原地没有走，他想，但显然这完全不重要，年轻人总要为自己的冒进付出代价。而目前他要做的事只剩一件，就是像他一直擅长的那样，再一次拒绝帮助。

 

Gellert Grindelwald  
寒冷常常能给他一种特殊的满足感，而且，选择眼前这个过分阴沉的冬天进攻北美大陆看上去再合适不过了。Gellert Grindelwald在昨天深夜刚来过这儿，轻松赢得一场战斗，从容地离开，然后隐藏踪迹，把自己变成了另一个完全不会被注意到的人。现在，他再次藏在建筑物投下的阴影里，两眼直望着街对面的男人，觉得心里有什么东西正随着那个人的呼吸猛然发烫。  
来来往往的麻瓜们明显没有注意到那个男人的与众不同，即使他拥有一张漂亮的脸，穿着极具品味并且价格不菲的衣服，漫不经心地扫视周围，在等待中无聊地鼓动脸部肌肉。当然了，愚蠢又卑微的麻瓜注定只能看到有限的格局，活在狭隘的世界里，用简单的大脑思考，让那具没有任何力量的肉体付之行动，所以他们才会忽略这样一个人的存在。Grindelwald的舌尖舔过下嘴唇，眯起眼睛，把男人的长相和在报纸上看到过的照片重合，确认了他的身份。  
没人能猜透黑魔王的想法，更没人能预知黑魔王的行动。Grindelwald第一次在报纸上看到提及美国魔法国会安全部部长的句子，就对这个人产生了浓厚的兴趣。他承认在这种兴趣里有一部分的原因是出于那个华丽的名字，还有那个仅仅居于主席之下的职位，可这些还远远不够，至少不足以让他被选为自己的下一个身份。于是，他决定用一些方法去了解更多关于那个Graves的事。  
很快，通过各种手段收集到的信息成果令他十分满意：出自古老的家族，极具天赋，才华横溢，带着一身光辉荣耀毕业，聪明勇敢，意志坚强且懂得努力奋斗，擅长与人打交道。Percival Graves的特别使得这些年来被替代过的巫师们黯然失色，他表现出的强大力量更是轻而易举地引发了某些渴望。Grindelwald明白，自己需要亲自见见他，需要亲自见见这个称得上是北美最强的巫师到底有多大魅力。而且每个出色的伪装大师在成为另一个人之前，必须要完成的步骤就是去主动学习目标的一切。正是之前养成的良好习惯提醒他保持耐心，安静地站在这里，放轻呼吸，一边琢磨那位部长到底是个什么样的人，一边专心注视他的一举一动，  
大概五分钟以后，Graves等待的人终于出现了，从他身边昏暗的巷子里走出三男一女，脚步飞快，眼神机警而冷静，可宽檐帽和皮衣的打扮，以及脸上尊敬的神色在一瞬间就将他们完整地暴露在黑魔王面前。这群可怜的卒子们聚集在这里应该是为了完成某项任务，也许正是为了调查那个刚踏入这片土地的危险巫师留下来的痕迹。几个小时前，街道上发生的爆炸，附带损失了好几个傲罗的结果让魔法国会清楚地知道，Gellert Grindelwald已经来到了美国。但他们做梦都没想到，此时此刻，所有人都忙着追捕的世界公敌就站在自己眼皮底下。  
Grindelwald看见那位部长先生转过头，先快速确定视线范围内没人朝他们身上投入过多注意，才皱起眉，严肃地向傲罗们吩咐了几句，在他们明白之后就立刻离开了。不得不说，他喜欢他在说话时的样子，这个两鬓灰白的男人散发出来的巨大吸引力让他产生了一种必须要得到这个人的念头，当傲罗们四下散开时，猛然发现这个念头早已钉牢了自己的视线，催促脚步移动，跟了上去。  
Graves不带多余动作的简明风格很容易让人想起一只黑猫，而且应该是体形瘦长，行动谨慎，举止优雅却又极具攻击性的那个品种。他不再年轻了，腰背却依然挺得笔直，两臂自然摆动，踩在石板路上的步子轻捷有力，以至于昂贵的大衣角被风吹得连连向后飞起。Grindelwald盯着露出领子的苍白后颈看了一小会儿，或者更长时间，觉得自己完全能想象到在那些繁琐又沉重的衣料下究竟隐藏着怎样一具健壮有力的躯体。小心翼翼地保持安全距离，跟在后面来到了昨夜炸坏的桥边，注视他走下河岸，在那些破裂的石块之间仔细找寻线索，然后伸出手掌，无声无息地用了咒语，闭上眼睛，寻找曾经在这儿出现过的黑暗力量。  
一个能够脱离魔杖的巫师，这很好，他的部长先生看上去已经完美到了极点，即将让人按捺不住心底的冲动。其实他可以选择在这个时候冲上去，如果真这么做了，将会有很大可能在瞬间击败对方。没人能成为足以抗衡黑魔王的对手，Graves也不可能。但Grindelwald还没丧失理智，他记得自己原本要做什么，替换一个人绝不能大张旗鼓，脚下这块落后的大陆也不应该被如此轻易地放过。  
他决定多花点心思来引诱这位尽职尽责的安全部长，让他主动来找他，主动踩进提前挖好的陷阱，再逼他跪在面前，低声下气地成为囚徒。这需要一个完美的计划，他迫不及待地想要看到Graves哀求的表情了，有一半来自对部长身份的渴望，另一半则是因为他想这么做，他想要征服他，就这么简单。  
在做出这个决定后，心情大好的Grindelwald特意为Graves打造出一个坚固的囚笼。是的，这都是为了他，这位部长先生理应感到荣幸，要知道令人恐惧的黑魔王可从来没有为谁好心做过什么事。后来，他们按照计划，在纽约下了第一场雪的那天对峙。Graves抢在黄昏落下的前夕，先把魔法发出的光芒照亮了整个废弃工厂。于是他兴致勃勃地陪他进行了一场看似势均力敌的对决，直到太阳被夜晚扯进茫茫黑暗里，兴奋冲上大脑，才终于觉得在这场游戏里尽了兴。  
他知道Graves已经到了极限，他就是知道这个。对于任何一个巫师来说，选择不明智的对抗只能让这个过程变成一段又痛又难的折磨。无可奈何地呼了口气，猛然击昏站在几步远外的对手，再把人塞进那个被自己称作礼物的笼子，满怀期待地坐在旁边等他醒来，可当他看到那双明亮的眼睛里既震惊又愤怒的情绪时，就明白过来了，Percival Graves绝对不会感激他的好意。  
“首先要说的是，我很喜欢你，Mr. Graves，我不是你的敌人。”他蹲下来，像是在安抚一只从角落里捡来的受惊猫崽，用听上去比较温和的语气率先开口了。顺便透过金属笼子的空隙，细细打量这个男人线条明快的面庞，听他晕头脑胀地微喘，感觉到一阵难以言说的快乐在心里慢慢地荡漾。“所以，只要你听话，我就不会伤害你。”  
“你从我这儿不会得到任何东西。”Graves瞪了他一眼，挣扎着用双手撑住身体，坐了起来。  
好极了，意料之内的固执，是个安全部长该有的样子。Grindelwald没再打算把话继续说下去，而是沉默地注视了他一会儿，露出个别有意味的笑容，站起身，离开了这片黑暗。要知道，他和他的时间还有很长，长到足够使Graves精神崩溃，等到那个时候，他就会尖叫着，流着泪，跪在他面前，可怜兮兮地哀求他停手。只要想到这个，Grindelwald就会完全不介意猎物无用的反抗，也不会为此大发雷霆。显而易见，比起一味的顺从，人类这种有趣的感情更能让他感到兴奋。  
但他总是在抱怨部长先生不够配合，因此无数次甩动魔杖，带出长鞭，在手臂上使力，恼火地抽打他，响起的声音沉闷得如同在击打一具死尸；他还一次次地撬开过部长先生的脑子，为了从里面挖出有用的信息，为了带他走进幻觉；他甚至脱下过他的衣服，当然，这种情况大多数发生在心血来潮，想带给这个人屈辱的时候，只有偶尔几次发生在他确实想要温柔对他的夜晚；除此之外，还慷慨地在他身上试验过许许多多新奇的咒语，次数多到连自己都记不清它们的名字。  
就这样，Graves真如他想象的那样，颤抖着伤痕累累，沾满血迹的身体发出过极度痛苦的尖叫，或者在他的身体和大脑被侵入的瞬间湿润了眼睛，但他始终没有主动跪下来，可怜兮兮地哀求黑魔王停止折磨。这不可避免地让他变得更有趣了，同时也让他取得了一些复杂的感情。事实上，Graves不是第一个强行扛下所有痛苦的人，几年前在德国也有一个，可Grindelwald看着他脆弱的模样，逐渐觉得自己的热切渴望只能在这个人身上得到满足。于是，他开始近乎疯狂地想办法折磨他，之后再把手指插进那头黑发，迫使他不情愿地扬起脸，喘着粗气，用发红的眼睛与自己对视，让他的眼泪和痛苦在最大程度上取悦自己的欲望。  
“告诉我，Percy，你累了吗？”  
到最后，Graves惨白的脸色看上去像是落满了纽约的积雪，身体冷得吓人，失去了全部力量，在过分的触碰下常常陷入昏迷，怎么看都找不出原有的高傲姿态。也许他快要死了，Grindelwald沮丧地走进笼子，坐下来，把这具身体揽在怀里，轻轻抚摸他遍布血痕的脊背，忍不住叹了口气。  
“我说过，我从来都不想伤害你，为什么不试着听听我的呢？”  
仰头靠住金属条编织出的墙壁，握住Graves毫无知觉的手掌，过了几分钟，突然发觉自己特别喜欢他那双能藏住所有秘密的眼睛。他喜欢它们湿润的模样，从那里透出来的神采是之前从没有在别人身上找到过的，但相当遗憾的是，那双眼睛在不久之后就会永远闭上，再也不会愤怒地瞪着自己了。  
这不行，他得想办法改变这个遗憾，他不该有遗憾，完美的东西理应在这个世界上被保存下去。Grindelwald绷着脸，坐在会议厅的长椅上，听那些从各国赶来的巫师大声谈论该如何抓捕自己的间隙，仍然时不时分神出来思考这个问题。他该让他的Percy痛快地死去，然后在死前挖掉他的眼睛，用自己的方法把它们保存起来。可他又必须考虑死亡的丑恶或者残破的血肉将会打破身体的美感，这是错误的行为，他不能容忍任何瑕疵出现在Percy身上，一点点都不能。  
周围静悄悄的，他离开国会，重新回到了黑暗中，大脑里预感清晰地宣布出这将会成为他们之间的最后一次见面。这位擅长沉默的部长就要死了，尽管在此之前他已经抓住了黑魔王全部的注意力。手指捏着原本属于Graves的魔杖，居高临下地看他，用杖尖缓慢描绘出这个迷人的囚徒暴露在空气中的脖颈和脸颊，然后俯下身，遗憾地亲吻那张干裂的嘴。  
“你做得很好，Percy，现在，求我。”  
“求你，”他的Percy睁大了眼睛望着他，急促地喘息着，嘴唇艰难蠕动发出了撕裂的哀鸣。再没什么比这更令人感到满足了，在这么长时间后，他终于肯放下自尊求他了。“求你杀了我。”  
“不行。”他不喜欢这个答案，失望地叹着气，摇了摇头。  
像Graves这样特别的人，应该受到最好的对待，Grindelwald站起来，最终没选择杀死他，也没残忍地挖出他的眼睛，而是用了一个没人知道的古老咒语，召唤出乌云，完整地遮住了那片仅剩的光明。他不介意多杀一个人，他该让他死的，就像对其他受害者做的那样。到底为什么放过他，连黑魔王自己都说不准，或许，这就是他会在一年之后悄悄回到纽约的原因。

他又抓住准确的时机下手，在破烂的酒吧后面取得了一副令人不满的新皮囊。这个长形脸的男巫似乎特别喜欢把自己灌得稀里糊涂，根本做不到保持傲罗最起码的警惕。不过，作为探听消息的工具，这个邋遢的男人倒是能把作用发挥得相当稳定。Grindelwald顶着他的脸走进国会，从几个闲职人员那里听说了Graves在自己被察觉身份后成功获救的事情。还没来得及高兴，又从他们嘴里意外地得到了那位安全部长主动离开职位，以及被限制了魔法的真相。  
他被这件事弄得愣住了，或者说，那个傻乎乎的傲罗愣住了，刚刚还在一起聊天的同事们只能满脸诧异地盯着他飞快地离开了国会大楼。看样子他已经彻底毁掉了北美大陆上最优秀的傲罗，即使Gellert Grindelwald没那么正义，即使他一向唾弃美国的法律，一直不喜欢那个古板的女主席，但他根本不想毁掉Graves，而且按照事实来说，造成现在这种结果的责任不能完全推到他们身上。  
他想见他，这是个相当不可思议的想法，可他特意回来确实是为了去他的墓地前看看，他想去放一束花。Percy只是个无辜的受害者，不该为任何事负责。  
一年后的冬天依然冷得要命，沿着与记忆一模一样的路找到Graves曾经住过的公寓，中途差点因为怀疑他可能早就搬走了的怪念头而转身离开。站在小花园前面，等了十几分钟，正当他再次准备放弃的时候，突然惊喜地听到楼梯上那扇门打开了，然后就是什么东西敲击地面发出的清脆声响。  
Grindelwald猛地抬起头，看见Graves正靠着一根握在手里的细长棍子，迈开脚步，慢慢走了下来。他不知道把自己变成这样的罪魁祸首会在这儿，经过这个人身边时，平淡的表情像是路过了一段可有可无的时间。男人曾拥有的锐气和骄傲都不见了，连同失明都是拜黑魔王的突发奇想所赐。身体瘦了很多，两颗混浊的眼球毫无生气地朝向前方，躺在深陷的眼窝里，使得他看上去像是成为了另一个饱受生活之苦的中年人，除此之外，似乎什么都没变。  
他依然穿着造价不菲的大衣，露出的皮肤就像过去那样苍白，黑发整整齐齐地梳在脑后，露出两侧的鬓角。Grindelwald站在原地一动不动，屏住呼吸，盯着他的脸，还有他眼睛周围更明显的岁痕，保持刚才的姿势看了好一会儿，忽然把那个缠绕在心中的问题想明白了。或许自己从来不是迷恋他眼睛里的光彩，更不是单纯赞赏他的力量和执拗，之前发生过的一切只能用一个原因解释，那就是他对这个人动了心。某种很久没有出现过的感觉早已将他牢牢包裹了起来，大概就发生在他们待在一起的那段时间。起初作为捕猎者，张牙舞爪展示强大力量的黑魔王，随着时间的推移，被自己的猎物悄无声息的反噬打败了。  
在这个世界上，大概没人会觉得恐怖的黑魔王能输给什么人，也没人会觉得他还能感觉到爱，但他确实输给了Graves，并且从这个人的身上感觉到了那种，对他来说已经成为天方夜谭的微妙情愫。转过头，毫不掩饰地盯着那个渐渐走远的背影，他发觉自己居然控制不住地想要知道他准备去做什么，于是，Grindelwald决定保持出一段安全距离，悄悄跟着他向前走。  
他看见他摸索着来到一个年轻麻瓜的移动摊位边，买了杯刚泡好的绿茶和一小袋面包，付完钱，微笑着拒绝了那个男孩的帮助，转过身，继续向前走，穿过街道，走进公园，坐在了喷泉旁边的木质长椅上。没过一会儿，有一群灰色的鸽子扑闪着翅膀落了地，它们围在他身边，可笑地挺起肚子走来走去，歪起脖子等待，咕咕咕地吵个没完。可他好像一点儿都不讨厌这帮傻鸟，倒是很享受这种勉强称得上是惬意的忙碌感。猜得出来，不管什么时候，他总会好脾气地答应它们提出的各种要求，舒展开眉心，轻笑着把袋子里的面包拿出来撕成碎屑，均匀地撒在四周坚硬的水泥地上。  
Grindelwald站在不远处盯着他，第一次感觉到了犹豫，第一次体会到生活里还有除了理想之外值得花点心思的东西。他不知道该不该走过去跟Graves说话，不知道Graves会不会因为他的突然出现而感到慌张。他能想到，事情本来不会变得这么糟，如果他对这位部长的观察能再多持续几天，如果他能早点认清楚自己到底着迷于这个男人身上的哪个特点，事情就不会变得像现在这么糟糕。  
“你不知道你到底有多完美，Percy，你比你想象的还要完美上无数倍。”他继续盯着那群饥饿的鸽子，还有Graves冻红的鼻尖，喃喃自语。  
这种苍白无力的感慨并改变不了什么，从各种意义上讲，眼前的遗憾就是由他一手造成的。鸽群在午餐完毕之后飞走了，那个人也离开了视线，Grindelwald摇摇头，很想立刻溜进那间公寓里去。他想去看望他的Percy，想要在他的生活里再次出现，没人能妨碍他，包括那几个待在附近的傲罗。他这么想着，随即让自己顶着这具躯壳，向国会提出了参与保护Mr. Graves的申请，然后每天在固定的时间来到公寓前，等着他的Percy像往常那样走出门，安静地跟在他身后，看他走过完全相同的路，看他坐在鸽群中间，直到大雪下得纷纷扬扬。  
整个晚上他都在不停地考虑自己该做点什么，想了很多种方法，却放弃了在Graves睡着之后溜进公寓。那么做很傻，他想，不管是那只讨厌的猫还是住在里面的人，都会在第一时间发现这个闯入者。其实他已经有很多次看到Graves抱着那只和他一模一样的黑猫站在窗边，一边用手指逗弄似的挠着它的下巴，一边向外望，表情看上去像是能看见外面的世界。  
这不太正常，从任何一个角度来说，Gellert Grindelwald都不应该对自己的某个受害者感到抱歉，坦白讲很多年来他都没有想起过这种令人为难的感情。可能这和人们总把他想象成魔鬼有关，每当为了那个更伟大的理想走进一步，他也会觉得自己越来越像个魔鬼，没人记得他还是个人。傲罗的尸体早就被烧成了灰，在下手换掉那个年轻麻瓜后，他再次确定，这种感情绝不会在未来出现了。  
雪停的那天上午他推着卖绿茶和面包的小车等他过来，大概是由于路面太滑，那个人一直没有出现，他不得不为此等得稍微久了一点。等待绝对是个靠运气的事，倒不是担心穿帮，之前当过几个年轻男巫的经验让他信心十足，至于如何当好麻瓜，还需要他通过控制着不用魔法，特别是黑魔法来慢慢找到诀窍。只是没人能告诉他那个固执的家伙还会不会继续重复之前的生活，更没人告诉他，会不会出了什么意料之外的事把Percy缠住了。  
也许我可以说服他，我们可以一起离开这儿。他想着，抬头看见等了一上午的男人谨慎地走近，差点没忍住用魔法把几个挡住视线的坏小子移开。Percy需要帮忙，这个念头迅速超过了刚刚还在脑子里盘旋的决定，催着他快步走上去，抓住了Graves的胳膊。  
“谢谢你，我能行。”他礼貌地想要拒绝，脚下却没注意，差点滑倒。  
“请让我帮助你，先生，今天的路不好走，你还要去公园里吗？”  
Grindelwald抓紧了这段藏在衣袖里的手臂，看了看他脖子上的厚围巾，感觉到这个人的重心已经不受控制地分了一些过来。在今天之前他从没有机会让他这么做，两个人之间的接触永远停留在力量与力量的对抗这种让人血脉喷张的事情上。一方总会赢，而另一方总会被迫屈服。接着，他又看见他点了点头算是回答，立刻意识到Percy主动靠过来的场景早已让自己期盼了太长时间。  
掩饰没有任何意义，自己可能比想象的还要迷恋这个人。  
下一步，就是按照计划提出陪这位固执的先生去公园，好在没费多大功夫就取得了成功，眼前这个握着纸杯的男人并没有坚持拒绝年轻人的加入。在得到允许后，他就像刚才那样抓着他的手臂，心情愉快地哼着某支想不起名字的曲子，悄悄用上了魔法，以保证他们能在雪地上落稳脚步，不会狼狈地摔成一团。  
他有太多莫名其妙的问题想问他了，比如为什么要坚持出门，为什么选择在这样的日子里挣扎。吸了吸鼻子，帮忙扫掉长椅上的积雪，当然不是真的在用衣袖，伸手扶人坐下，Grindelwald就站在旁边用一种充满柔情的眼神注视着那张脸。他一直喜欢这样盯着Graves看，现在又悄悄猜测起他昨晚睡得怎么样。Graves不知道他以为的这个年轻人正在定定地看着他，含在嘴里想说出来的话也不是无关紧要，至少在这些问题里还夹杂着值得真正在意的一点点，关于Gellert Grindelwald的东西。  
“自从我离开了学校，就再也没有好好体会过下雪的感觉，”他说，“至少在我能看见的时候没有这么做过。”  
“发生什么事了吗？我是说，你的眼睛。”  
“意外，有一场意外伤到了眼睛，就在上个冬天。”  
Grindelwald诡异地发现自己想拥抱他，吻他，再把自己的灵魂和他的缠在一起，拖他下水，把他弄脏。这不像是黑魔王会考虑的事，可他确实这样想了，他还想知道Percy是怎么看他的，自己有没有可能把他带走。  
这个男人把手移到大腿上放着，冻红的指尖让他挪不开目光，却意外地感觉到了一阵焦虑。这太不对劲儿了，脑子里乱糟糟的，放在口袋里的手指悄悄抚摸着魔杖，差点用一个简单的咒语把Graves弄昏，反正他无力抵抗，更没人保护，然后他就可以直接把人带走，永远带着他。但这不是自己本来的目的，黑魔王不得不逼迫自己去尽快弄清楚用温和的方式把这个人带走的可能性有多大。于是他向他道歉，故意用麻瓜的思考方式岔开话题，试着让这场对话的气氛不再那么伤感。  
Graves看上去确实要笑了，Grindelwald挑起了眉，也跟着笑了笑，脸上的表情看上去似乎早就知道他的Percy笑起来会很好看。然而，接下来突兀的接话却让那个浅淡的笑意被寒冷凝固住了。  
年轻人用一种肯定的语气说，他一定想杀了那个凶手。这句话听上去确实不太慎重，甚至称得上操之过急。接着，他注意到Graves在发抖，又把手伸进口袋忙着找什么东西，肯定不是魔杖。还没等他找到，那个笑容就彻底消失了。  
“我杀不了他。”他先是说。  
“也许……”  
“别说了。”  
Grindelwald闭了嘴，没有再进一步探索下去。而且Graves重新沉下来的脸让他无法根据这个简洁的制止判断出任何自己想要知道的东西，脑子似乎没办法正常思考了，唯一肯定的猜想是，Percy不会愿意见到他，甚至连名字都不愿意想到。毕竟，他没有理由不恨那个凶手。  
“请让我送你，先生，算是道歉。”  
“不用，我自己能找回去。”  
谁能相信，黑魔王居然搞砸了一切。他盯着那个慢慢摸索着走开的背影，意识到自己曾经在对待这个人的问题上错得离谱，那双死气沉沉的眼睛似乎会永远瞪着他，嘲笑他有多可怜，然后讽刺他把自己陷了进来。当然还有比这更糟的，过去发生的事情像是一个不可逾越的障碍，让他根本无法纠正犯下的错误。多少年来他都不愿意隐藏自己的好恶，更懒得去管其他人的生命，可Graves改变了这个规则，他注定永远不会原谅他，就算鞭子打在身体上的伤疤早晚都会好，眼前的黑暗却再也不会了。

 

Transient  
现在该怎么办呢？那幢房子不应该成为纽蒙迦德，而且Grindelwald绝对不会把他送进那个该死的地方。可Graves在后来几天里确实没有出门，他没再见到他，也无法想象他到底在做些什么，在想些什么。尽管他早就偏执地把这几天理解成Percy是为了回避，以防他再次跟去公园，打扰他和鸽子的相处，喋喋不休地追问，但这个情况不由得让人担心起那群野蛮的鸟类了。  
他考虑了很久，终于决定第三次敲响这间公寓的门。前两次尝试都被Graves礼貌地拦在了门外。这种场景怎么想都不太真实，头顶上是一片广袤的天空，他看不见他的表情，他却能看到他疲惫忧伤的脸。可就在这次，眼前这个看上去异常无助的男人居然好脾气地点了点头，似乎被这个年轻人打动了内心，侧过身体，让出一条能走进屋子的缝隙，等他进来后关上了门。  
“跟我说说吧，先生，我觉得你把自己封闭起来不是件好事。”  
Grindelwald在诧异自己能走进这间屋子的同时，盯住了Graves的脸，一本正经地说明来意。接着，就站在前厅，用一种他理解出的快活语气把预先想好的自我介绍清晰地说了一遍。总之，他现在叫Robert Bonar，不是黑魔王，就是个做小生意的麻瓜，年轻气盛，说话做事冒冒失失，内心还算简单善良。  
“为什么我要对你说呢，孩子，好吧，Robert，你到底想要做什么？”  
“我想邀请你出去吃晚餐。”  
“挑个其他日子吧。”  
“在其他日子里你仍然会告诉我这句话，我知道。”  
他们僵持了几分钟，Graves落寞地抽了抽嘴角，最终不是很情愿地答应了这个听上去带些强制意味的请求，大概是明白了这孩子绝不会放弃继续敲响他的门。Grindelwald却对此感到十分满意，唯一遗憾的是他不能以自己本来的样子陪Percy走进餐厅。总的来说，这顿晚餐的过程超出了预期，侍者很有礼貌，酒上来的时机正好，端上桌的牛肉正合口味，蔬菜也很新鲜，没有粗鲁的人大声吵闹。除了两个人沉默地走了一路，Graves板着脸拒绝了Robert想要拉住他的手。  
看得出来，不管是Gellert Grindelwald还是Robert Bonar都希望Graves能开心一些，他眨眨眼，小心避开涉及到魔法的描述，绞尽脑汁搜刮着各种听上去像是会在麻瓜生活中发生的事。而Graves听着，不说话，在不断询问下才犹豫不决地对他讲了一些事情，大部分来自巫师界的谎话，或者来自在处理暴露危机时接触到的麻鸡生活。他在讲述这些事的过程中谨慎地把自己塑造成了一位负责管理的麻鸡警察。Robert听得很高兴，喝完了一大杯温热的酒，笑眯眯地盯着这个面容阴郁的男人，时不时点点头追问几句，再提出一两句想要了解更多的请求。  
晚餐用完，年轻男孩主动提出送Graves回家，尽管一路上两个人还是各怀心事，半个字都不想说。积雪融化的这几天明显比下雪时的温度还要低，特别是晚上，路上的雪被人们踩过，变得坚硬而光滑，冰凉的空气刺痛了每个人的脸。  
不知道他会怎么度过圣诞节，Grindelwald悄悄打量着走在身边表情严肃的男人，想象着他每天都要度过的孤独生活，每天都要面对的冷清，情不自禁地跟他一起走上了公寓门前的小段楼梯，在前厅边缘伸出手，固执地拉住了他的胳膊。  
“请告诉我到底发生了什么，刚刚在餐厅说的那些都不是真正困扰你的事，先生，我想关心你。”  
很好，很好，这果然是个什么都不知道的普通人，什么都感觉不到的麻鸡。Graves听着男孩的呼吸，脑袋被他听上去透着与年龄不符的稳重声音搅得乱七八糟。不过，正因为他什么都不知道，或许可以试着答应他的请求，委婉地说出一些事。他心烦意乱地考虑着这些念头，就听见男孩又冒出了一句：“如果说完之后你后悔了，可以打我一顿，只要别打死就行，我保证不会还手。”  
Graves愣了几秒钟，大口吞咽着夜晚彻骨的空气，终于因为奇特的幽默感而轻笑出声，更让他吃惊的是自己的内心忽然很希望这个冒失鬼能留下，如他所愿，什么都不用顾及，仅仅是陪着说说话。他回过神，知道这个年轻人在注视自己，索性推开门，允许他走进了屋子，挂好外套，走进起居室，坐在沙发上。  
“好吧，你可以听听，Robert，对吗？要是时间拖到太晚，你可以住下来，我隔壁的卧室始终空着。”  
他们先是为了暖和身体喝了点酒，Robert点燃壁炉，让木头噼里啪啦地烧了好一会儿。从现在起没人能再次打断他们，房间里安静极了，男孩沉默了几分钟，又带上了某种难以抑制的冲动，转过脸盯着他看，似乎在专心等着他说出些什么令人惊讶的事。Graves睁大眼睛，尽管这没什么用，依然不能帮助自己理解他做出这些举动的理由。随后深深吸了口气，努力搜寻着大脑，让自己陷入还在工作时每天早上翻阅简报的回忆。  
“我很早之前就知道那个人，就是你说的那个爆炸案凶手。坦白说，他是个很有理想的人，在这件事之前，我很欣赏他。”  
“你很欣赏他？”  
“事实上，他比所有人都要聪明，做事更有天赋，不得不承认，有的时候我会同意他的理念，只是不喜欢像他那样暴力。”  
“那在这件事之后呢？”  
“变复杂了吧。”他听见自己的声音在微微喘息，仿佛再说下去就会被有关黑魔王的回忆要了命。“抱歉，我想我们该停止这个话题了。”  
“对不起，先生。”Robert连忙道歉。“我总是控制不住地追问。”  
“其实我们可以聊一些别的内容，比如你的小生意。”  
Graves看起来不太舒服，连忙转换了话题，刚才说出那几句话似乎已经到了他能承受的极限。也许在未来某一天，他谈起黑魔王的态度会变得像谈起他的眼睛那样随意，但肯定不是现在。现在的他始终无法允许那个金发巫师的笑声再次飘进脑海，这大概算是一种本能的恐惧和回避。但当他听这个男孩讲起最近一年发生在纽约，还有从报纸上看来在世界各地发生的趣闻时，嘴角浮起的笑意渐渐取代了之前不适的表情。  
外面的天空早就成为了一片好看的深蓝色，他们聊了很久，在不停的对话和倾听中完全没有感觉到时间的流逝，直到各种各样的噪音在街道上逐渐消失，本来满脸不高兴的黑猫靠着Graves的腿做起了美梦。这个男孩明显深谙聊天的特殊技巧，他的幽默谈吐很容易让人感到自在，Graves温和地笑着，比吃晚餐时放松了很多，完全没在意那台会报时的挂钟已经过了自己习惯的入睡时间。  
“感谢你来了，孩子，感谢你还愿意听我这个古怪的老家伙说这些。”  
“别这么说，你并没有你自己形容的那么老，Mr. Graves，而且，我想我还挺喜欢你的。”Robert看着他的脸，伸了伸胳膊，又问：“我很好奇，这一次，你为什么会让我进入你的生活。”  
“可能，”Graves再次陷入了困境，他瞪着黑暗，迟疑了几秒钟，努力寻找合适的字眼来形容心里的真实想法，结果沉默了很长时间，仍然什么都没说出来。他能感觉到男孩一直在用炙热的目光盯着他，还能感觉到这个富有激情的年轻人正在向自己慢慢靠近。  
“可能是因为你有能力打破我的孤独。”他终于说。  
“我喜欢你，先生，我愿意为你做点什么。”  
“谢谢。”  
“这是我的荣幸。”  
Robert说着，准确地捉到了他的嘴唇，尽管不太确定这个人会不会逃开，心里的欲望还是促使他尽可能温柔地吻了下去。Graves吃了一惊，僵在了刚才的坐姿上，大脑像是要马上炸开了，完全不明白是自己的哪一点吸引住了对方的感情。过了几秒钟，他开始觉得自己似乎不太适应这个，有些勉强地动了动，皱起眉头，把吵闹的声音赶出大脑，用力忍住了把这个男孩推开的冲动。  
那张嘴依然像记忆中那样柔软，Grindelwald差点恢复了自己本来的样子，感觉到这个男人在与自己接触的瞬间出现了一丝颤抖，像是棵害怕与人接触的脆弱植物。这就很好地提醒他想起了一段糟糕的过往，他不能变回来。况且，在一位曾经是北美大陆最强的巫师身边使用咒语恐怕不是什么明智的选择。  
“我想，可以了。”Graves的嗓音低沉而沙哑，率先偏过头，彻底分开了他们之间的纠缠，尽管那张苍白的脸上已经浮现出一点不太自然的红晕。  
“要喝些咖啡吗？如果你不介意的话，我去煮。”Robert站起来，相当体贴地考虑到这位先生可能需要时间来说服自己，接受他的突然出现。在看到他局促地点头之后，立刻微笑着走进了厨房。  
然而Mr. Graves没能等到这个年轻人回来，就不知道在什么时候睡着了，脑袋微垂，身体斜斜地靠在沙发上，几乎听不见呼吸带出的声音。也许是给他留出的时间太久了，端着两杯咖啡回来的男孩在门口站了一会儿，撇撇嘴，悄悄走过来，坐在他身边，一下子想起了那个在很久以前占据大脑的形容――Graves就像只聪明的黑猫，然而现在这只猫累了，在结束了长途跋涉，经历过痛苦，一股脑儿地向还不算真正熟悉的人说了那么多话之后，耗尽了力量，开始觉得自己太过疲倦了。  
他看着他，眨眼间变回了本来的模样，慢慢伸出手，想凭着冲动去抚摸他的头发，他的头颈，他的面容。脑海里忍不住想象起，如果Percy就在这个时候醒来，睁开眼睛，能清楚地看到自己，看到Gellert Grindelwald就坐在这里，究竟会出现什么样的表情。这种想象绝无恶意和嘲讽，甚至远离了任何一种虐待方式，他只是希望Percy能暂时用抛开惊恐和愤怒的眼神看自己一眼。但伸出的手掌最终停留在了空气里，就在离Graves头顶两英寸的位置，有节制地温柔轻抚，像是已经能感觉到他的发丝，能毫不顾忌地触摸他，还可以得到他的回应。  
就让他睡吧。  
小心翼翼地凑上去，把脸埋在Percy颈前，闭上眼睛，细细嗅了好一会儿。有一种干净的肥皂味道混合着淡淡的男士香水味冲进鼻腔，带着热乎乎的温度将他快速囚困在狭小的空间里。只要侧过脸，他只要稍稍侧过脸，就可以在这个男人苍白的皮肤上留下自己亲吻过的痕迹。他爱那种气息，为此深深迷恋过很多个夜晚，可理智及时制止住了这种冲动。Percy绝不会喜欢这种过于亲密的举动，就在几十分钟前，他连接受年轻人尝试性的触碰都显得那么为难。   
但他对Robert说过，他可以睡在隔壁的卧室里，那里一直空着，从来没人住过。那么，现在是Grindelwald站了起来，安静地走出起居室，穿过一条挂满古老油画的长走廊，来到那间等待他住进去的卧室前面，拧开门，走了进去，慢慢地到处查看。事实上就在刚才，有件不算大的事瞒过了他，那就是当他刚走开几步的时候，靠在沙发上睡着的Graves一声不吭地睁开了眼睛。  
在Graves内心深处，某种怪异的猜测正快速浮了出来，那段在脖颈间炙热的呼吸，那种似曾相识的感觉都让黑巫师的模样完完整整地回到了脑海。他想尖叫，并差点为之崩溃，然后猛然明白了现实始终无法逃避，尽管这一年他都在极力避免这种事发生。Graves坐在黑暗的世界里，深深皱起眉，明白自己根本没办法忘记那段难以形容的日子，无法忘记那个人的笑声。更不用说被推进幻觉带来的恐惧，长鞭抽破皮肤的灼痛，鲜血留在口腔里的铁锈味，以及被反复入侵的绝望。他想起那个年轻人从来没有问过他的名字，但他猜不到对方再次出现准备干什么，又拿不定主意自己该怎么做。眼前依然是一片漆黑，无法通过视觉进行判断的障碍似乎让他再也感觉不到濒死的威胁。  
细微的脚步声在走廊里响起来了，Grindelwald，如果自称是Robert Bonar的年轻人就是Gellert Grindelwald的话，他马上就要回到这间起居室了。Graves听着他由远及近的声音，只觉得太阳穴在突突狂跳，脑袋晕眩不已，还是选择在一个最恰当的时机站了起来，膝盖正好磕在茶几边缘，痛得他忍不住发出了闷哼。在重新倒在沙发上的瞬间，顺手带翻了摆在小桌上的花瓶，顺便悄悄用了粉碎咒。  
那里肯定有一个玻璃制成的花瓶，是他今天早上亲自摆的。  
“嘿。”花瓶砸在地板上，听声音应该是碎得一塌糊涂。但不管怎么样，暂时还叫Robert的人立刻快步走了过来，蹲在他身边，查看起了那个倒霉的膝盖。“你不方便，睡醒会头晕的话就叫我过来。”  
“可能刚才是个糟糕的睡觉姿势。”  
他拧着眉心，胡乱敷衍了一句，清楚地感觉到疼痛正在一点点消失。如果不是因为他刻意留心这种变化，现在一定会坚定地认为，是那人覆上来的手掌缓慢揉捏才驱走了已经麻木的痛感。不过麻鸡们好像相当擅长做这种活，这点证据还不够，他需要找到更多值得怀疑的细节。  
“花瓶碎了，对吧。”他看着那个人的方向，半真半假地懊恼起来：“我能搞砸所有事。”  
“请别这样说，先生。”  
“就是这样，我对自己的感觉从来没有这么差过。”  
“请别这样说，”Robert用诚恳的口吻把话重复了一遍，站起身，把Graves抱了起来。“听着，你该用正确的姿势睡觉了，至于花瓶的事，我来处理，好吗？”  
“我还能走路。”他被这个动作吓了一跳，不安地动了动，恐慌地发现自己在莫名其妙地发抖。  
“那你可以选择多吃点有营养的食物，再长胖一些。”这个人先是强硬地哼了一声表示对此持保留意见，在发现他出现了不太正常的反应时连忙快走了几步，冲进卧室，把人稳稳地放在了床上。“我太冒失了，请先让我说抱歉。”  
“我也不知道我这是怎么了。”  
“可能是你不喜欢这样，我会注意的，晚安。”男孩的语气听上去很是愧疚。  
“晚安。”  
Graves朝着空气尴尬地笑了笑，承认他说对了，至少在一年前，那位充满魅力的安全部长还不是这副奇怪的模样。但此时此刻任何事都变得无关紧要，从现在起，Percival Graves心中的疑惑开始成倍膨胀起来。花瓶的意外在第二天午餐前就彻底解决了，据说新花瓶是Robert上午刚跑去买的，还考虑到他的喜好，特意找到了一模一样的。可他就是有种感觉，从昨晚到现在，出现在这栋房子里的花瓶只有一个，就是被自己摔碎的那个，只不过现在被施过咒恢复原状了而已。  
接下来的两个星期，Graves允许他天天来看望自己，还允许他继续住下来，却一直没忘记找机会试探这个年轻人的真实身份。比如不小心撞翻架子，架子上的书因此噼里啪啦地散了一地。不然就是弄倒盆栽，打碎某个瓷盘，或者忘记买晚餐需要的蔬菜。他把这一切都推给了自己的眼睛，或者自己年纪大了反应迟钝这种经不起推敲的理由。完全没觉得自己也需要学习做麻瓜的技巧，更没觉得自己的行为有哪里不正常，直到某次被瓷盘炸开的碎片划破了小腿。让他感到困惑的是，那男孩的行为总是介于正常和不正常之间，似乎永远有办法解决他的问题，除了耐着性子，帮忙收拾好被这个男人弄出来的麻烦，还会老老实实出门把忘记的东西全部买回来。   
Graves的试探在透着不对劲儿的发展下一次又一次地失败，为此他又回到了看上去神情严肃，忧心忡忡的模样。他知道自己少了点儿什么，某种可怕的改变完全限制了他，就是这种缺失让他没办法再按照过去的方式生活，更不用提套谁的话了。其实Grindelwald在偷偷借助了好几次魔法的帮助后，才意识到Percy是故意这么做的，他摇摇头，蹲下来捡起地上的书，在一瞬间就明白了这个倔脾气的男人到底想弄明白什么。  
然而事情还可以更糟，Robert在一个很亮的黄昏回到家，看见Mory不知所措地蹲在沙发旁边，他的先生就坐在冷硬的地板上，抱着头，狠狠掐着自己的胳膊，身体止不住地瑟瑟发抖，把手边的东西扔了一地。这很不妙，Graves看起来完全崩溃了，肯定发生了什么重大的事情。他快步走过去，一边询问今天发生了什么事，一边蹲下来，想要伸手抱住他，可就在他碰到那个肩膀的同时，这位先生发起了脾气，怒吼着，像是准备攻击一个凶恶的魔鬼，用力把他的手打开了。  
“离我远点！”  
半个小时前，Graves从广播里听到了Grindelwald的名字，他终于知道了那个名字带给他的伤害远远超出了那些能控制他的回忆。有巫师失踪了，就像他失踪时那样神秘，过了很久才被人察觉，没留下任何有价值的线索，仿佛已经不声不响地化成了一团灰烬。作为安全部长是无比幸运的，身份被人代替，阴谋被人发现，还剩下半口气的躯体被人找到，可所有人都会像他一样幸运吗？他怔了好长时间，猛然爆发了，突如其来的重压让背上的鞭痕伤疤冒出了一阵阵如火烧般的剧烈疼痛，国会发出的广播让他感到无助，虚弱，甚至极度崩溃。他想起了自己的怀疑，那个拼命接近，拼命想留在自己身边的男孩，太奇怪了，他到底是谁？他想干什么？失踪的巫师到底和Grindelwald有没有关系？黑魔王真的又在美国出现了吗？  
他想不通，他什么都想不通，茶几，小桌子，靠墙的架子，还有其他什么东西统统在魔法的攻击下变得四分五裂，瓷片炸得到处都是，猫在尖叫，黑魔王似乎就站在他面前，放肆地嘲笑他是如此幼稚，如此不堪一击，一切都在发泄下变得乱七八糟。他感到了疲惫，眼泪糊得到处都是，坐在地板上待了一会儿，挣扎着想站起来去厨房上喝几杯，可手掌立刻扎进了一片碎掉的玻璃渣，或许是来自那面试衣镜的。他不知道，胡乱地用手抱着头，痛苦地嘶吼着，他什么也不想知道。  
那男孩的安慰深深刺痛了他，他看不到他的脸，不知道他到底是谁，只能歇斯底里地叫他滚开。很好，男孩似乎听从他的意思走开了，Graves瞪着一片黑暗，摇摇晃晃地站起身准备回到卧室里去，头晕得可怕，耳边还在嗡嗡作响，这让他才走出两步就感觉到身体正在向左侧歪。他要晕倒了，下面等待他的是玻璃渣和陶瓷碎片，那些来自被他毁掉的家具小心的报复。它们会带着恨意扎进他的身体里，让他变得更糟，更加伤痕累累，也许还会有什么东西正好能穿透他的心脏，这样更好，他就可以从反复出现的噩梦中解脱出来了。  
可这些都没发生，那些残破的碎片也没有发出任何报复成功的欢呼，除了跌入一个带着温度的怀抱以外，什么事都没发生。Robert接住了他，接住了他全身的重量，允许他东倒西歪地靠在自己身上。他闭着眼睛，哼了几声，恍惚间听到了用咒语清扫地面才会发出的物体碰撞声，那些坏掉的家具似乎被迫让出了一条路。主动权交出去了，他昏昏沉沉的，不太确定这栋房子里正在发生什么，也不太确定抱着他的人是谁，脑袋太难受了，需要短暂地休息一会儿。Grindelwald低头看着他，他注意到Percy挂着泪痕的脸是这段时间里从来没有过的惨白，紧紧地抱着他，顾不上搞明白自己为什么会选择在这个时候变回来，就把所有的注意力放在了清扫路面的咒语上。  
Graves毁了大半个屋子，通向卧室的地板被陶瓷碎片、摔坏的吊灯、断掉的木头、到处乱飞的白色羽毛，还有闪着光的玻璃渣盖住了，他必须先把这些东西挪开才能让他们走进卧室。Percy彻底晕了过去，在晕过去之前看了他一眼，只是仍然被灰暗蒙住的眼神太过模糊，让他无法确定是不是真的存在某种特别的意味。  
“是你吗？”猛然间，他听到了Percy发出地小声询问。“你准备干什么？”  
“我是Robert Bonar，先生。”他皱起眉，犹豫了好一会儿，决定不再追问到底发生了什么事。“准备带你去休息。”  
“好吧。”Percy回答道。  
后来他们谁都没再提起这个小插曲，转眼到了圣诞节，Grindelwald是听到路边的小酒馆里传了教堂颂歌才想起来的。这一天从早到晚都在不紧不慢地下雪，屋顶和街道积了厚厚一层，每扇窗子都亮起了温暖的灯光，随处可见被精心打扮后的圣诞树。他盯着一扇挂满小彩灯的巨大橱窗看了一会儿，又想起两个星期前，自己还在担心Percy会独自度过这个特别的日子。可想到这儿，他就必须得为自己的大胆行事感到骄傲。不过话说回来，既然他们谁都不是一个人，他就得为他做点什么。  
“圣诞礼物，”Grindelwald回到公寓，用Robert的声音把一只用黄色丝带扎好的小口袋塞进了Graves手里。“圣诞快乐，Mr. Graves.”  
“谢谢你，”这位先生吃了一惊，“介意告诉我里面是什么吗？”  
“手套，你的手总是太冷了。”他帮忙拆了袋子，把叠在里面的厚手套放在了他手里。  
“你真好，我对时间已经没具体概念了，不过，真的要谢谢你特意跑一趟。”Graves仔细地摸了摸那副手套，看上去十分开心，显然没想到今年还会收到别人送给他的圣诞礼物。可接下来窘迫又飞快地爬上了脸颊，他低着头想了想，不太好意思地说：“可我没为你准备什么。”  
“那陪我跳支舞，行吗？就算你的礼物了。”  
“跳舞这种事对我来说太难了。”Graves把小盒子放在一边，笑着摆了摆手，想要轻易否决他想了很久的提议。“我可以送别的礼物，你别欺负我看不见。”  
“别担心，我带着你。”他坚持着，走到柜子前，找出唱片，又把撞针放了下去。  
最后，他们还是拥在一起跳了舞，唱片沙沙地旋转起来，放了一首温和的慢步舞曲。Grindelwald先伸手过去，把Percy的右手握在了自己的左手里，另一只手揽住腰，用力把他抱紧了。但他们把第一步都自然地踏成了男步，这就让两具身体猛然撞在了一起，Graves还差点被他的腿绊倒。他们大笑着重新站好，摆出刚才的准备姿势，在音乐里小幅度地移动，转着圈，越靠越近，可能是因为Grindelwald把他搂得更紧了，他们继续跳着，时不时差点踩到对方的脚。  
“真好啊，”曲子渐渐结束了，Grindelwald听见Percy趴在他的耳边，下巴抵着肩膀，轻声说道：“这样的生活真好，不是吗？可遗憾的是我始终看不见你。”  
他听完觉得喉咙好像被什么东西哽住了，张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么。  
好在无趣又复杂的麻瓜生活需要投入大量精力，即使这件事成为了一个随时可能爆炸的危险物体，还是暂时性地被这种生活压了下去。他开始计划着让Graves忘掉不停试探的念头，并且慢慢适应他的存在。比如在夜深了以后约他出去慢慢散步，避开人群，看着他呼出一阵阵白气，自然地拉起那只冰凉的手；像块软糖似的缠着他，要他为自己弹首曲子；他站在窗边发呆的时候，走过去从后面搂住他的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，用年轻人特有的轻快语气闲聊；特意给他烤面包――当然需要悄悄使用魔法，而且和喂鸽子的那些绝对不是同一种；给那只总是对他不友好的猫换了看上去更好吃的食物，为此Percy严肃地表示以后绝不会把这件事交给他，因为Mory的肚子摸上去更圆了。  
“请接受我，先生。”他总是这样说。  
“我没有吗？我觉得我容忍你胡闹的限度已经很大了，Kid，别要求太多。”  
在之后的一个月里，随着国会设下的保护措施渐渐松懈，Graves看起来愉快了很多，好像完全摆脱了噩梦的困扰，有时候甚至愿意躺在这位Robert的腿上浅眠一小会儿。Mory进入了令人烦躁的换毛期，总是嘟嘟囔囔地把黑毛粘得到处都是。不过，他们都感觉到了室外照进屋子的暖意，不约而同地拿出偏薄的衣服，收起了冬季的厚围巾。Grindelwald还在半夜悄悄溜进了Graves的衣帽间，在那儿花了一个钟头，皱着眉，认真搭配出好几套适合Percy 的款式。总之，这一切都说明天气要准备暖和起来了。  
Grindelwald，不，还是Robert Bonar，在一个阳光灿烂的早上准备出门，拧开门前提了一句今天可能得晚点回来。然后，Graves扬起那张依然没什么变化的脸，朝他笑了笑，又点点头，没提出任何反对意见。  
今天有个不错的开始，他关上门，走下楼梯，决定在处理完自己的事情以后找一家店，为Percy买套适合的礼服，然后挑一个天空湛蓝的晚上邀请他出去吃晚餐，就像年轻人在几个月前做过的那样。Grindelwald当然知道Mr. Graves拥有怎样的品味，还知道他总喜欢去那些负责高级手工定制的裁缝店，找资格最老的工匠量尺寸，再亲自选择衣料。可Robert是一个相当普通的麻瓜男孩，拥有普通的相貌，普通的工作，普通的收入，连身上散发出的气味都与其他人毫无差别，这些因素就注定他只能做一些符合身份的事。  
他先去拜访了一位在草药种植方面颇有研究的女人，找到她的踪迹费了不少时间，毕竟这个常年戴着金丝眼镜的女人已经专心躲了他好几个月。在看见他推开温室大门，大步流星地走过来时，猛地停住了准备走向几株白鲜的脚步，表情像是撞上了一道看不见的墙。  
“早上好，我是说，好久不见，My lord，好久不见。”她挤出个似乎是患了牙痛的扭曲笑容，说话结结巴巴的，接着，莫名其妙地弯曲身体，朝黑魔王鞠了一躬。  
“早上好，Gwen，确实是好久不见。”Grindelwald朝她笑了笑，“你让我好找。”  
“我在度假。”她哆哆嗦嗦地抬起头，看向了对面那双危险的异色瞳孔，似乎在暗自期待他要不了多久就会离开，但还是努力给自己找了个听起来十分合适的理由。“周游世界。”  
“坦白说，Honey，我不认为纽约是个不错的度假胜地，这里没什么可看的，制度落后，安全措施也做得不够好。”Grindelwald换上了一种平静的语调，抬起头，慢慢地环视周围，若有所思道：“而且，这是我第一次知道你喜欢带着你的小玩意儿一起出门，对了，那位女主席喜欢它们吗？”  
这个问题显然直击要害，女人哀求地看着他，气喘吁吁的样子像是已经挨过了钻心咒，脸色变得比刚才还难看，似乎快哭出来了。他用余光注意到了她的变化，心里突然感觉到一阵不耐烦，仿佛刚刚那个和颜悦色的人并不是他。  
“请原谅我，My lord，请原谅我。”被叫做Gwen的女人痛苦地张大嘴，跪在地上，向她曾经背叛过的巫师爬了过来，骨瘦如柴的身体不停地发抖。  
“你需要我原谅什么？”  
“我不该选择美国国会，我不该躲起来，我不该告诉他们……”  
“别再这样做了，”黑魔王扬起眉毛，可惜地摇摇头，打断了她的歇斯底里。“答应我，别再伤我的心好吗？”  
“我会的，我一定不会再做这样的事了，我一定不……”  
然而她再次被打断了，脸上感激的表情还没来得及进一步加深，整个人就向右倒了下去，金丝眼镜歪到一边，露出泛起泪花的眼睛。就在几秒钟前，有一道绿光快速出现，把这间温室照得比之前更亮了。  
下午，他按照计划走进了一家店，来来回回挑了将近两个钟头，才勉强看中了一套需要搭配白色领结的套装。这是普通麻瓜的世界，这也是作为普通麻瓜能做出的最好选择。很快，他暴躁地发现必须不断向自己重申Robert Bonar是个没什么钱的麻瓜才能安心接受这件摸上去十分光滑的礼服。  
很晚的时候他才想好该怎么变出个新花样邀请Percy出去，以及该说些什么才能让他感到愉快。走进灯光昏暗的起居室，意外发现Graves正穿着一件深蓝色的丝质睡袍，从沙发上抬起头，茫然地朝这个方向看了过来。  
“有人在追你吗？”他的声音有点哑。  
“什么？”  
“我没听到门响，但听到了你的呼吸声，和平时不太一样。”  
他似乎喝过几杯了，手里夹着半支没抽完的烟，在烟缸里留下了许多烧尽的烟灰。Grindelwald先把下午给他挑好的礼服放在一边，拿起桌上的圆肚瓶，给自己找了只杯子，倒满，又给他添了一些，之后也在沙发上坐下来，握住他的手，带着一点点渴求这一刻能永远继续下去的愿望，仰头把整杯酒喝干，没有做出回答。美国国会难得聪明了一次，也许正是因为他们不喜欢变化，才终于注意到了那个长脸男巫的神秘失踪、种草药的女人突然死亡，还有某个麻瓜正和他们的前安全部长走得很近这三个看上去有点不对劲的情况。那个醉鬼巫师叫什么来着？算了，叫什么都不重要。总之，一帮害怕他的蠢蛋在胡乱猜测中恰巧找到了正确解释。今晚在公寓前出现了几个从来没见过的傲罗，看样子是被上司增派过来保护Mr. Graves的人手。为了不引起怀疑，他不得不直接幻影显形到前厅，结果把路过的傻猫吓了一跳。  
“晚餐吃了什么？”  
“尝试了新做法的炖菜。”  
“听上去不错。”他又给自己倒了一些，想了想，站起身去厨房取来了冰块，挑了两块大小合适的添进他们的杯子。“我以为你已经睡了。”  
“失眠，我经常会这样。”  
“想到什么事了吗？”  
“有一些看上去很复杂的事情。”  
“可以说给我听听，”他用Robert的声音继续说，“如果你不介意的话。”  
“还记得你在公园里说，我一定很想杀死那个爆炸案的凶手吗？”  
Graves也喝下了半杯酒，漫不经心的口气听上去像是在与他进行一段普通的聊天。让人害怕的正是这种情况，Grindelwald紧张地注视着他，觉得胸口像被掏空般冰冷，拼命想从那张没有波澜的脸上看出些什么能预示走向的东西。但这根本没用，敏锐的思维已经抢先猜到了后面的句子，使他禁不住怀疑，那件被压下去的事情就要在今晚炸开了。  
“负责这件事的部门今天来找过我了，现在，我很好奇，如果这个凶手回到了他的受害者身边，却不是为了杀掉他，羞辱他，或者继续折磨他，那是为了什么。”  
他完全听懂了他的意思，国会派人来过了，一向聪明又灵敏的Percy根据他们的话给自己不会忘记的猜测添上了新的佐证。这就意味黑魔王即将暴露原来的身份，要以本来面目去面对自己的受害者，还有外面那些忙着寻找他的傲罗。这双仍然蒙着灰色迷雾的眼睛在这个时候好像能看穿一切虚假的面具，逼迫Grindelwald急躁地皱起眉，为自己想个有效的脱身办法。  
“现在先睡吧。”  
突然间，Graves感觉到极度困倦，似乎马上就要闭上眼睛睡着了。心脏一阵紧缩，中咒失去控制的熟悉感觉让他立刻肯定了心里的猜想。可做什么都来不及了，紧接着，身体被面前的人抱了起来，带进卧室，又被轻轻地放在了床上。他张了张嘴，想叫出这个人的名字，越来越浓的睡意却让喉咙里挤出的声音听起来像是一声过于柔软的呜咽。他不知道该怎么做才能弄清对方的真正目的，除了在这片朦胧中听到的耳语，唯一能感觉到真实存在的东西，就只有盖在身上的这条十分体贴的毯子。  
“你需要好好睡一觉，我会在明天早上告诉你这个问题的答案。”  
Grindelwald看着他完全睡着了，才转身退出卧室。和Percy不同，现在困惑他的是语言，他实在不知道该怎么回答他的问题。这个人不再是从前那个身居高位的Percival Graves，他不再骄傲，不再强大，不再给人如同倾盆大雨般的压迫感。而Gellert Grindelwald也变了，或许黑魔王的改变就发生在他说服自己再回到纽约的瞬间，在此之前，先花了一整年去思考该如何处理对这个囚徒产生的迷恋。当然，这种谈不上好也无法被称为坏的改变发生在他身上，就算只有短短几个月，也足够让人感觉到他依然在跳动的心脏。他是个冷血无情的混蛋，还是个有感觉的人，他敢于承认自己爱上了眼前这个固执又古怪的男人。但现在，大概是到了为了尊重他的Percy而放弃渴望，远离这种生活的时候了。  
他又想起Graves总在有意无意地回避跟自己有关的话题，却对他以为的那个男孩露出过温和的微笑，让他进来打扰自己的生活，好脾气地答应各种要求，态度不明确地接受亲吻和拥抱，还有那晚在聊天后放心睡着的模样……这些都能说明他的Percy已经不再需要他了。不对，Mr. Graves从来都不需要他的干涉。  
但是Gellert Grindelwald还有事情要继续做，没人会等他。  
他思考了整夜，黎明前半小时又去看了Graves，用自己本来的样子站在床前，认真看了他好长时间。期间Mory抬起头，倒完全没在意他外貌的改变，只是恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，爬起来换了姿势，重新蜷起身体，懒得再发表任何意见。Percy睡得很熟，身体平躺着，毯子正好盖过肩膀，平稳的呼吸带动胸膛上下起伏。这是他记忆当中第一次看到这个人完全放松的脸，可能是和咒语效力没过有关，不过，还是比之前强多了，至少不会再让人从梦里慌慌张张地醒来。  
“等你醒来，就会发现一切都已经恢复原样。”  
他想象着在天亮后，Percy睁开眼睛，脸上会出现的惊喜表情，就感到了一阵从心底升起的愉悦。这才是事情发展的正常轨迹，他不该夺走他的全部，这一生所见过最独特的光彩只能属于他，不管那双眼睛会在将来被藏起什么样的隐晦情绪，或者被投入什么样的热烈感情，都只能属于他一个人。  
“也许我们有一天会再见面，我是说也许。”Grindelwald伸出手掌，覆在了Graves的眼睛上方。那里正有一团小小的淡金色雾气快速聚集着，从稀薄变得浓稠，带着已经萌芽的生命力，来回缠绕在他的指缝间。接着，像是受到了某种力量的引导而缓缓降落，直到完全消失。“等你真正准备好了，那天才会到来。”  
他承认自己有点伤感，拉开门，吹着早上干净的风，用几秒钟时间想了想，还是决定忍住再回头看的冲动。这算是个奇怪的告别仪式，可他却不想向谁清清楚楚地说再见，只觉得一切都得归于每个人有每个人该走下去的路，而且，有些事情保持最初的状态才是最完美的。现在，自己已经在原地停留了太长时间，确实得走了。尽管以前从来不知道，在这个时候说出那句固定的用词，才能完全体会到分别带来的无能为力，但现在必须离开这儿了。


End file.
